


take in the moment.

by sunrisenewt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisenewt/pseuds/sunrisenewt
Summary: movie nights were an annual thing until they had to stop being annual.





	take in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i know teen wolf is highkey dead and so is stydia, but i love them both too much not to write something out for them.

Lydia walked through the archway that separated the living room and the kitchen in her home. She and the pack were having an annual movie night, that wouldn’t be all that annual once everyone was off at college.

They all were going to different colleges all around the west coast, so they wouldn’t be able to do this unless they Rabbited it or something along those lines.

Lydia smiled to herself when she saw the group of her friends all sprawled on the floor, talking about their future and what they all wished to happen. The pack had grown unexpectedly small through the years. The start of the pack was her, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Derek. Allison died, Isaac and Derek both left. Aiden and Ethan were basically in the pack and then Aiden died and Ethan left. Kira left, and now all there was left was herself, Malia, Scott, and Stiles, of the original. Mason, Liam, and Corey were the newest and youngest of the pack, and Lydia loved them so much, but she couldn’t help missing the original pack.

Lydia sighed and walked around the couch and plopping down next to Stiles, laying her head on his shoulder.

“What movie should we watch?” She asked as Stiles arm wrapped around her shoulder. The pack grumbled a response.

“We should watch Lemonade Mouth,” Corey, Mason’s boyfriend, voiced. Everyone groaned, except Lydia. Corey pursed his lips and cuddled into Mason. Lydia smiled at him and mouthed something about watching it later with him.

Lydia grabbed the remote that was behind her, turning on the TV before speaking up. “Why don’t we watch Mean Girls? It’s a classic,” Lydia spoke and raised an eyebrow. No one really spoke up, except for Malia who voiced her opinion on the classic Tina Fey film.

“It’s cliché. No one dies, so why watch it?” Malia asked, making everyone laugh. Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Why don’t we just watch Star Wars? Scott still hasn’t seen them and… I don’t know if I can be his friend anymore if he doesn’t see them.” Stile spoke after Malia. The groans overpowered the group out of disagreement.

“We’ll watch them some other time,” Scott said and landed a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles scoffed before muttering, “You said that last time.”

Lydia hid a smile before going to Netflix and going through the Netflix Originals and finding Stranger Things. A show Lydia knew everyone loved. She smiled to herself when everyone began getting comfortable. Lydia looked around and noticed the position everyone was in.

Malia was on the floor, legs up on the couch. She wore a pair of shorts and a shirt she knew was Scotts. Her feet held Star War socks, a gift from Stiles last Christmas, and her hair was up in a bun. A blanket was on her torso, and a pillow under her head as she looked up at the TV, focusing on the TV show.

Scott was on the couch. He was lying on his stomach with a pair of grey sweats hanging on his waist and a tank top on his torso, showing off his arms.

Mason and Corey were on the ground. Corey was between Mason’s legs hands on top of his boyfriends. They were in matching pajama pants and Corey was wearing Mason’s hoodie and Mason was in a Beacon Hills Lacrosse shirt. They had a quilt Mason brought from home over them. They were laughing at something Liam had said, looking at one another with squinted eyes and large smiles before pecking one another’s lips.

Liam was on the other couch. He wore a pair of sweats and no shirt. He lay with a blanket and had one leg over the back of the couch and his left arm was hanging off.

Then there was her and Stiles. They were on the ground with a blanket on their laps and pillows behind their backs. Stiles wore a pair of Star Wars pajama pants and a t-shirt that had ‘FBI’ on the left side in big bold letters, a gift from his father when he got into the FBI program. His hair wasn’t gelled and he looked like the Stiles she sees at 4 AM on a Monday to investigate something. He was focused on the show, making Lydia softly smile to herself.

The way she looked now, was a way that she wouldn’t have let anyone see before. She wore a pair of pajama shorts and a hoodie that was owned by Stiles. She had no makeup on and her hair was messy. This was someone she never let anyone see, not even Jackson.

Before she could turn her attention back to the TV, Stiles looked over at her. He smiled and chuckled a bit before speaking up.

“Why are you staring?” He asked and Lydia shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek before responding with a verbal reason.

“I just wanted to take in the moment,” she smiled. Stiles gave her a cheeky grin before planting a kiss on her forehead and taking her hand into his. They didn’t say anything else. They turned their attention to the TV and took comfort in each other.


End file.
